Adventures of a Harry Potter background character
by Nearlover7
Summary: Caroline is just a regular student going to Hogwarts. This story follows her "Adventures"
1. An Introduction, I think

The Adventures of a Harry Potter background character.

Chapter One: An Introduction (I think)

I was now attending my fourth year at the acclaimed school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thought it was fun, what with the magic and all. I mean, not a lot of people get to do the things that I did, I was lucky. Anyway, back on topic. I lazily placed my stuff by my bed and flopped onto my bed. My friend Crystal was in the bed next to mine, babbling on about something. I was feeling nosy, so I decided to poke my head in.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked playfully.

"Harry Potter, haven't you heard of him? He's really big right now."

I decided, being the hipster that I was, to rebuttal a bit. "Oh I've heard of him, but I liked him before he was mainstream."

"Caroline, he's not a band, or a movie. He's someone who actually goes here." Crystal rolled her eyes, knowing how much of an idiot I had just made myself look like.

"Oh... That's nice dear!" That was my "I'm not paying attention" line (I got it from my mom). I never really cared for gossip about other students, it was probably something like "Oh did you hear about Harry Potter being caught doing _ with _?"

Later that day I was walking proudly down the halls (I'm like that) and I ran into a prefect.

"Oh, Caroline! I was looking for you!" She gleefully said.

"Oh no! Was I caught doing something bad? Did I draw on the walls? Did I bad-talk the quidditch team? _Please don't kill me!_" I was on the ground nearly crying at this point.

"Um...No, its good news actually!"

"Oh good!" I got up so fast I made the prefect jump.

"I was wondering, you have extremely good grades, and your old enough. I thought you would be perfect to be on the team of prefects! Would you like to join?"

"...No!" I cheerfully said and ran away, leaving the confused prefect to her thoughts.

Later that evening, I was eating in the great hall with Crystal and my lifelong crush Arthur stat right across from me. I yelped and hid under the table.

"Crystal! _Hide me!"_

"Caroline, hiding isn't going to help! Get up here!" She pulled me back to my spot.

Arthur smiled at me, I almost passed out.

"Caroline, are you okay? Your face is red." He asked, wiping some salt off of my face with a napkin.

Crystal leaned into me and whispered "Maybe its your "eczema" breaking out all over your face." I in return elbowed her in the side. "Oh I'm fine Arthur." I happily exclaimed. \

"I was thinking Caroline, maybe you should wear brighter colors along with your uniform. I mean, you have such a colorful and bouncy personality, yet you are forced to wear such bleak and boring colors. So if you wore brighter colors, your personality would reflect more." Just then, a teacher announced for us to all go to bed.

Before I went to bed I decided to write a letter to my parents, I got my favorite purple prose out and began to write.

"Dear mom and dad,

The moon is shining like a glob of bright jello in the sky."

I decided that that sounded really stupid so I started again.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

The moon is shining like a diamond in the sky."

Although that sounded overused and that phrase is commonly used for stars, I decided to go with it.

" The love in my heart keeps me up on this fine night."

That sounded extremely cheesy but that's what the purple prose is for.

"Arthur talked to me today, I know he does that a lot but today was special... Sure every other time he talks to me is special but I'm getting off topic. He told me that I should wear brighter colors to reflect my personality. Isn't that sweet? His blue eyes sparkled when he said that to me."

God I love my purple prose.

"Also, Crystal brought up this guy... Harry Plotter I think his name was... He seems like a nice guy!

Your daughter,

Caroline Agnew"

I edited it by adding words like "lovingly" and "beautiful" to my letter. I also drew a bunch of hearts and roses on it to make it more "love themed". I gave it to a random owl that keeps on pecking at my window and watched it fly. Then, knowing that the letter was getting to my parents, I fell asleep.

(Authors Note: I'm a little foggy on my Harry Potter knowledge so if I get a fact or two wrong _please don't kill me! _-cries- But I want this to be able to stand on its own so people who aren't the biggest fans of the series can read it. Constructive criticism please :) )


	2. The Boy in the Owlery

Adventures of a Harry Potter Background Character

(Authors Note: I know this one isn't as popular as my Hetalia fanfiction, but I have no idea how to continue that one. My mind is just going everywhere with this one. Also, this takes place four years after the events of the final book. I know that's a bit sketchy, but I really made this so I could have a character of my own experiencing Hogwarts. Got it? Okay, lets continue shall we? I'm also still foggy on Harry Potter related things, so I may get a few things wrong. Sorry about that...)

**Chapter 2: The Boy in the Owlery**

It was a sunny day out, and I was rolling down every hill that I saw. The only bad thing was, I had to leave my glasses on the bottom of each hill I rolled down, making me even more dizzy. After about the third hill, I just flopped down in the grass, watching the entire world spin around me.

"If I get this dizzy from rolling around, I should never drink alcohol." I said to myself, laughing slightly.

After a little while of lying on the grass and giggling to myself, I got up and started venturing towards the Owlery. It was always my favorite place to go, I loved watching the owls going back and forth with letters from all kinds of people. During my first year, I would go to the very top floor and pretend I was waiting for some prince. But now I just walk around the place aimlessly, making friends with all of the owls. I usually walk around there until Crystal comes and gets me. As I entered I saw another Ravenclaw. It was a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he was sitting by a window as if he was waiting for something.

"Hi!" I said, sitting next to him.

"Hello" He said, slouching a little.

"Whats your name?" I asked, facing him.

"Sydney"

"Well I'm Caroline. I've seen you before."

"Well...We're both in Ravenclaw..."

"Tell me about yourself!" I stared at him with expectation

"Um...Okay..." He raised his eyebrow "My parents are photographers, my dad came from America and met my mom here in London. Now, I want to be a psychiatrist when I grow up, but I may end up having a magic based career. I also love coffee and all things cut-" He stopped himself

"Coffee and what?" I asked, staring directly at him.

"...Cute things, I love cute things." He said, slightly embarrassed. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I like lemon pudding, anything sweet, birds, clouds, my trusty purple prose, rolling down hills, sunny days, and generally being weird!"

"...I can see that..."

"Wanna be friends?" I asked

"...Really?" He looked shocked

"Yeah! You can sit with me and Crystal and eat with us! Then we could have wacky adventures! It'll be great!"

"...That does sound pretty cool... Sure! I'll be your friend!"

Just then Crystal came in to get me. She looked at Sydney and stopped.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at me

"This is Sydney, he's gonna be our friend and have wacky adventures with us!" I said, glowing with happiness.

"...Hey." She said to Sydney

"Hi."

"So, I was just gonna say that dinner is starting in the Great Hall pretty soon, so get your butts up there! I'll meet you in a bit." Crystal stated, leaving the Owlery.

When Crystal left my vision I turned to face Sydney. "She's right, we better get up there."

He nodded

When we got to the Clock-tower Sydney started to ask me questions.

"So, what do you want to do when you get older?"

"I want to take Hagrid's job once he retires. Speaking of jobs, why do you want to be a psychiatrist anyway?"

"My dad always tells me this crazy story of a psychiatrist he met in Japan. You see, he traveled a whole lot and has a lot of really funny stories. That one is my favorite. I'm also really interested in why people go crazy, its intriguing."

"Also, about your love of cute things. You seemed kind of like you were embarrassed about saying it. Why is that?"

"...I got teased a lot for it, apparently if I'm a certain gender I'm not allowed to love cute things."

"That sucks"

"I know, right?"

Once we entered I saw that Crystal had already saved a few spots for us. As we sat down I noticed something strange about Sydney. One his eyes had more green in it than the other one.

"Hey, are your eyes two different colors?" I asked, starting to eat.

"...Sort of. My right eye can turn a dark shade of green in different kinds of lighting." He said this like it was normal, so I went along with it. "Hey, you said something about a purple prose earlier, can you elaborate on that?"

"Oh that!" I said, bouncing in my chair with excitement.

"Oh god don't get her started..." Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Its a purple feather pen that my parents gave to me when I was little! It helps me make my writing sound pretty." I took it out of my pocket to show him. "It turns 'She had long blonde hair' into 'She had long, flowing golden hair like sunshine.'"

"What a pretty shade of violet..." He said, admiring the object in my hand.

"It helps me a lot when writing reports or letters." I said, blushing slightly at his compliment.

After dinner we were sitting around the Common Room, I saw a cat stroll over to Sydney and rub all over his leg.

"Is that cat yours?" I asked

"Yeah, his name is Shirley."

"Why that name?"

"Its a funny story actually. My mom gave me Shirley one day and said I could take care of it. I said 'Surely you can't be serious!' and then she said 'Yep you can keep him, and don't call me Shirley!' That's when I decided I would call my cat Shirley."

And right then is when I realized that my new friend was the best person ever.


End file.
